Changes of Heart
by DreamerRoni
Summary: A LoTR piece with ODD match-ups! I will be posting chapter two once i get a few reviews on this one! Thanks, R/R!


Changes of Heart By: DreamerRoni  
  
A/N: This is my first SERIOUS LoTR piece. I'll warn you, this has some odd match-ups!  
  
Chapter One- Two Cents  
  
Arwen: I cannot believe your actions of late! Perhaps my father was right in his warnings.  
  
Aragorn: Are you saying what I think you are? You actually think our marriage was a mistake?  
  
Arwen: {coolly} I will not deny that the thought passed my mind.  
  
Aragorn: I will NOT have you.my WIFE, talk to me that way! {He thunderously marches about the room in which the two were currently in. It was of medium size, with windows lining the furthermost wall and several tapestries lining the others.}  
  
Arwen: Well, I say this to you as your former wife then, if it displeases you so.  
  
Aragorn: {taking Arwen's threat lightly} And what of our child-to-be?  
  
Arwen: {eyes welling with tears, as she gently stroked her budding stomach} You must be speaking of my babe.  
  
Aragorn: {taken aback, and finally realizing that she's not simply fuming} So be it. Where will you stay? Who will you go to?  
  
Arwen: I will return to the lands of my people. {She gracefully walked to the furthest wall, the wall of windows. She took in the sloping green hills and waving trees that covered the landscape of the Shire, where Arwen and Aragorn moved away to after the war of the Ring had come to an end. She was happy, living with her husband and prospects of a family, but she longed to return to Rivendell, where she could be with her own kind, and her friends, especially Legolas}  
  
Aragorn: But aren't they-  
  
Arwen: No. Plans to sail to the Undying Lands were cancelled. My father will soon be alerted of my intentions to leave the Shire.  
  
Aragorn: Elrond! I knew it from the beginning of this conversation! I've felt naught but ill will from him since our wedding-  
  
Arwen: {enraged, she turned from her gazing out of the window} How dare you speak of my father this way! Have you any idea how powerful, how knowledgeable he is?  
  
Aragorn: GO! Leave from my sight! You were not the woman that I remember marrying to be my queen.  
  
Arwen: And you are not the gentleman I once loved. {She curtsied deep, and retreated from the room in a hysterical fit of tears}  
  
Aragorn's POV  
  
Foolish woman! Has she completely lost her mind? A woman with child, elven or mortal has no business travelling amongst even the kindest strangers.  
  
She should at least allow me to accompany her. After she collects her sense, I will try again to reason with her.  
  
Arwen's POV  
  
{Still flying in a fit of tears} He has the mind of a stubborn old mule! Did he believe I would not discover his affair, especially with Eowyn? Oh, how I despise her very name.  
  
She comes and goes as she pleases, staying for as long as she wishes. All this in the favor of my husband. Or should I say my husband of late.?  
  
I will be sure to contact my dear, dear friend Legolas Greenleaf, and seek to him for expert counsel. Aye, perhaps it is what my wise father said to me before my wedding day: "A blessed match would you and Prince Legolas make. A blessed match indeed."  
  
{She sits on the balcony, overlooking several hobbit homes and various other folk. She waved to a few, and they smiled and waved back, yelling "Hullo Queen Arwen!". Aye, she was a loved queen.} I think I will walk about the Shire as I ponder my new situation. Perhaps pay a visit to good Frodo.  
{Day is slowly fading to dusk, and the bitter King Aragorn sits at his table, dining alone. The only company to him is his deep contemplation's.}  
  
Aragorn's POV  
  
I never thought our arguments would come to this. In the past, we would scuffle, then immediately beg pardon of each other and go about our business as usual. Nor did I believe that she would discover my secret love for Lady Eowyn..  
  
It really was foolish of me; traipsing about, making no secret of my endless flirtations would surely end in pain. But it took Arwen's tireless anger to bring my wrongs to my attention.  
  
But would I change anything about Eowyn and I if I had the chance? This is what tortures my mind and soul. Aye..  
  
Arwen's POV  
  
I can see Aragorn from my bedroom window. He seems to be in deep thought.or intense anger. To dine with him would be the e equivalent of surrendering to his wishes. I must show him just how powerful I am.  
  
I've written and sent my letter to Legolas.  
  
Dear Legolas, I write to you in confidence. Aragorn and I hav4e found it in both of our best interests to separate indefinitely. I will be returning to Rivendell shortly, at the longest by the end of the month. I hope to visit you and your father once I am settled back home. Please, do not relay this information to my father; I wish not to alarm them. Until our paths cross, Arwen  
  
My hopes are that he will respond before I leave.  
  
The babe in my womb is quite restless, and constantly reminds me of the love I once had for King Aragorn.. 


End file.
